Signal transmission devices, such as electrical and optical cables, typically contain a plurality of individual conductors, each of which conduct an electrical or optical signal. A grease-like composition, such as FLEXGEL, (commercially available from AT&T) is typically used around the individual conductors. Other filling compositions include petroleum jelly (PJ) and polyethylene modified petroleum jelly (PEPJ). For a general discussion of cable filling compositions, and particularly FLEXGEL type compositions, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,540.
When cable is spliced it is often the practice to clean the grease-like composition from the individual conductors so that the encapsulant will adhere to the conductor upon curing, preventing water or other contaminants from seeping between the conductor and the encapsulant. Therefore, an encapsulant which will adhere directly to a conductor coated with a grease-like composition is highly desirable.
Many of the connecting devices (hereinafter connectors) used to splice individual conductors of a cable are made from polycarbonate. A significant portion of prior art encapsulants are not compatible with polycarbonate, and thus, stress or crack polycarbonate connectors over time. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an encapsulant which is compatible with, that is will not stress or crack, a polycarbonate connector.
It is often necessary that signal transmission devices, particularly splices, be re-entered for repairs, inspection or the like. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a re-enterable encapsulant. Further, it is desirable to provide a encapsulant which is transparent to facilitate inspection.
Many of the prior art encapsulants, which have addressed the above problems with varying degrees of success, are based on two-part polyurethane gels which include isocyanate and crosslinking portions. However, all of the two-part polyurethane gels share at least two common problems. First, the high water reactivity of isocyanates necessitates involved and expensive packaging to prevent reactions with water prior to cure with the crosslinking agent. Second, it is well known in the art that isocyanate compounds are hypo-allergenic, and thus, can induce allergic reactions in certain persons, particularly when a two part system which requires on-site mixing of the components is used.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an encapsulant which serves as a water-impervious barrier, which has good adhesion to grease-coated conductors, which is compatible with polycarbonate splice connectors, which is re-enterable, which is transparent, and which does not require the use of an isocyanate compound.
Encapsulants used in signal transmission devices may be exposed for prolonged periods to high humidity and heat during use. This may cause the encapsulants to disintegrate, noticeably swell or revert to a liquid. It is generally known that polyesters can be degraded under such hydrolytic conditions. Therefore, it is further desirable to provide a polyester gel encapsulant composition which is hydrolytically stable.
The above-identified copending application describes an encapsulant composition which overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. The composition of the copending application serves as a water-impervious barrier, is compatible with polycarbonate, splice connectors, may be transparent and re-enterable, and does not require the use of an isocyanate compound. The encapsulant comprises an extended reaction product of an admixture of
(1) an effective amount of an anhydride functionalized compound
(2) an effective amount of a crosslinking agent, and
(3) at least one plasticizer to extend the reaction product.
It now has been discovered that the hydrolytic stability of the compositions disclosed in the copending application can be improved by the incorporation of an oxirane containing material.
The use of oxirane containing materials in various compositions is of course known. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 1,224,595 discloses a two-part, low viscosity, epoxy resin potting composition which cures to semi-flexible thermoset state comprised of liquid polyglycidyl ether, liquid carboxyl-terminated polyester, and cyclic dicarboxylic acid anhydride. This composition is not extended with a plasticizer and lacks grease and polycarbonate compatibility. Such a composition would be brittle, hard, and opaque, and would not be easily re-enterable.
Epoxy resins have also long been used as electrical potting compounds and for electric circuit boards. Typically, epoxy resins are tightly cross-linked when cured and form a brittle polymer with little flexibility and elongation, high tensile strength and a dielectric constant in the range of 3.8 to 5.5. Even flexibilized epoxy resins typically have tensile strengths well above 21.1 Newtons/cm.sup.2 (N/cm.sup.2) (normally in the 1000 range), a percent elongation of 10% to 20%, and dielectric constants at 25.degree. C. and 1 MHz of greater than 3.0. Such epoxies fail to meet industry specifications for reenterable encapsulant materials. Generally, it has not been possible to formulate epoxies with enough softness or flexibility for use in encapsulating wire assemblies, for potting cable connectors or for other application where a soft, very flexible rubbery insulating material is needed.
In addition, epoxy resins typically have a temperature rise or exotherm of from 20.degree. C. to as much as 260.degree. C. with room temperature curing systems. Numerous detrimental effects can be experienced by high exotherms, including damaging effects on wire insulation, connecting devices and closure components.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that epoxy resins can be used in an encapsulant material to provide hydrolytic stability without adversely affecting the other outstanding properties, (e.g. adhesion to conductors, compatibility with polycarbonate, re-enterability, low dielectric constants) and without high exotherms.